


ito na ang wakas

by underthecitylights



Series: liham para sa'yo [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Second Chances
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: Halos apat na taon na ang nakalipas nang magkita muli si Baekhyun at si Sehun. Ano kaya ang nagbago?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: liham para sa'yo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000542
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	ito na ang wakas

**Author's Note:**

> Last part!
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Not proofread. TagLish (hindi na kinaya ng braincells ko. Huhu, sorry.)
> 
> * EDITED: Added a small part towards the ending. I forgot to include it pala huhu.

Kabado na naman si Baekhyun. Sa tuwing umaattend siya ng mga seminars at trainings, hindi niya maiwasang kabahan. Alam niya kasing pagkabalik niya sa office ay may panibagong expectation at responsibilities na naghihintay sa kanya. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya sa gano'n; actually gustong-gusto niya kapag may bago siyang natututunan pero siyempre, hindi pa din niya maiaalis ang mga pangambang hindi niya magampanan ng maayos ang kanyang mga tungkulin. Buti nalang mabait ang boss niya at palagi siyang ginaguide nito.

Unti-unting nagsidatingan ang mga participants. Pansin niyang mukhang magkakakilala na sila bago pa lamang ang training na ito kaya naman ay hindi niya ding maiwasang maging anxious at aloof. Siya lang mag-isa ang nakaupo sa pangalawang row sa kanan. Hiling niya sana may tumabi sa kanya para hindi naman siya magmukhang loner.

"Hi, may nakaupo ba rito?"

_Ay wow, Lord, ang bilis naman,_ sabi ni Baekhyun sa isipan.

May ngiti sa labing lumingon si Baekhyun. Ngunit napawi din ito at napalitan ng gulat nang makita ang taong lumapit sa kanya.

"Sehun?!"

"Baekhyun?!" sabay nilang tawag sa isa't-isa, halatang nagulat.

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya kasi shet hindi siya nahanda sa ganitong pangyayari.

_Wala man lang po bang briefing?_

Hindi niya din kasi inaasahang sa loob ng mahigit apat na taon ay magkikita silang muli ni Sehun. Naisip nga niya no'n siguro hindi pala talaga maliit ang mundo kasi nakatira lang naman sila sa iisang probinsya — magkaiba lang ng lungsod — pero within the area pa din. Pareho pa ng field ng propesyon. At some point, alam din ni Baekhyun na mag-aabot sila.

Hindi nga lang sa ganitong paraan. At oras. At panahon.

Grabe, four long years.

Siguro, paraan na rin ng tadhana iyon para tulungan si Baekhyun na maghilom ang sugat at tuluyang makamove-on.

"Pwede ba ako makaupo dito?" Natigil naman si Baekhyun sa kanyang internal monologue nang biglang magtanong ulit si Sehun.

Nauutal niyang sagot, "Ah, oo, sure. Wala namang nakaupo diyan."

Nginitian siya ni Sehun at pinasalamatan bago dahan-dahang naupo sa upuan.

_Ang pogi pa din ng ngiti niya._

Walang char — sabi ni Baekhyun sa isip — kasi wala namang feelings involved at totoo din naman. Pogi din talaga si Sehun. Walang malisya. Hindi din naman siya bitter.

"Kumusta ka na?" mahinang tanong ni Sehun sa kanya.

Eto na nga. Catching up with ex na.

"Ayos lang naman. Sobrang busy sa work. Ang daming responsibilities, nakakapressure." Dinagdagan ni Baekhyun ng konting tawa ang sagot. "Ikaw? Kumusta ka na?"

"Okay lang din. Katulad mo, focused din sa work."

"Ahh." Eh kayo ni Jongin, kumusta? Gusto sanang idagdag ni Baekhyun kaso baka masyadong personal kahit gusto niya din talagang malaman kung worth it ba lahat ng luha niya sa pagbitaw niya sa kay gandang nilalang na 'to.

Char ulit. Baka sabihing hindi makamove-on.

"Doon ka pa din nagtatrabaho?" Napalingon ulit si Baekhyun sa poging katabi.

"Ah, oo. Ayaw na ako bitawan ng management eh. Sila na daw forever ko, char."

Char daw — baka daw kasi isipin ni Sehun na nagpaparinig siya. Slip of the tongue lang talaga 'yun. Tsaka, totoo din naman talagang sinabi 'yun ni Mrs. Kang sa kaniya.

Natawa naman si Sehun do'n.

"That's no surprise na din. You've always been their asset."

Kilig-gulat si Baekhyun do'n. Gulat kasi hindi naman niya ineexpect na sasabihin 'yun ni Sehun. Kilig kasi, wow, ang sarap pala sa pakiramdam na masabihang asset ka. Always have been pa. Sinasabi naman 'yun sa kanya ng mga boss niya pero iba din pala 'yung validation na galing din sa perspective ng iba. Na para bang, wow, nakikita din pala ng iba 'yung kakayanan ko at agree sila sa boss ko.

Mahinang thank you lang ang sinagot niya do'n. Nakaramdam din kasi siya ng konting hiya.

"Ikaw ba?" Typical conversation, back to you ang tanong.

Nakita niyang umiling si Sehun. "Hindi na. I'm working in a new company, although sister company lang siya ng dati kong pinasukan."

"Ahh, I see. Buti pinayagan ka ni Mr. Park?" Humagikhik si Baekhyun. Natatandaan niya kasi 'yung dating boss niya na paboritong-paborito si Sehun.

Ayan na naman ang tawa at ngiti ni Sehun. "Actually, kaya ako nalipat kasi nalipat din si Sir. Sinama niya ako."

Malakas na natawa si Baekhyun do'n pero agad naman nagtakip ng bibig nang maalalang nasa training nga pala sila. Nagbow nalang siya sa mga tao as an apology.

Napachuckle si Sehun sa naging reaksyon niya kaya mas lalong uminit ang pisngi ni Baekhyun sa hiya.

Akmang magsasalita muli sana si Sehun nang biglang may nagsalita sa mic. Magsisimula na ang kanilang training kaya humarap na sina Sehun at Baekhyun. Hindi naman maiwasan ni Baekhyun na mapangiti sa sarili. Sa totoo lang, nasorpresa din talaga siya. Hindi din kasi niya aakalaing magiging okay lang pala ang pagkikita nila ni Sehun muli. Simula kasi no'ng naghiwalay sila, hindi na niya ito nakita pang muli. Napagdesisyunan din niyang kumalas nalang sa tropa — tutal, tropa din naman 'yun originally ni Sehun, hindi kanya — at pinutol lahat ng ugnayan niya kay Sehun. Nakatulong naman ito pero siyempre, hindi pa din niya maiwasang kabahan kung ano mangyayari kapag magkikita silang muli. Kung babalik ba lahat ng lungkot? Lahat ng sakit? Iiyak bang muli si Baekhyun?

Pero heto siya ngayon, nakaupo at katabi si Sehun. Masaya, malaya sa dating lungkot na pumapaligid sa kanya. Niisang kirot, wala siyang naramdaman. Wala ding galit o hinanakit na nabuo. Sa totoo lang, proud pa nga siya sa sarili niya dahil kinaya niya 'yun. Napalaya niya ang taong minahal niya at pinaubaya ang sariling kaligayahan para sa kanya. Kita niya din sa mga mata ni Sehun ang kasiyahan, kislap na hindi niya nakita dati.

Eto pala ang sinasabi nilang moving on. Sarap sa pakiramdam.

Nagfocus muli si Baekhyun sa speakers. Makaraan ang ilang minuto — oras na nga yata — unti-unti nang dinalaw ng antok si Baekhyun. Hindi pa nakakatulong ang sobrang lamig ng hangin galing sa aircon at ang masyadong teknikal na diskusyong pinag-uusapan sa training. Kailangan na niya ng kape.

"Kukuha lang ako ng kape. Gusto mo ba? Kukunan kita," bulong niya sa katabi.

"Okay lang ba sa'yo? Nakakaantok kasi boses ni Sir Choi," sagot ni Sehun na nagpangiti kay Baekhyun.

"Sure."

Dahan-dahang tumayo si Baekhyun upang hindi makaistorbo sa mga kasama at nagpunta sa table kung saan nakalagay ang mga pampagising. Inabot niya ang mga pakete ng kape. Natigilan siya ng bahagya nang may maalala.

_"Patawad sa hindi ko pagsabi kung gaano ko pinagmamayabang ang timpla mong kape."_

Napangiti siyang muli. Hindi siya magsisinungaling, kinilig at natuwa siya no'ng nabasa niya 'yun, kasama na rin ang sobrang pagkagulat. Hindi niya kasi 'yun inaasahan. All that time, nakipagkumpetensya siya kay Jongin nang hindi namamalayan na kahit papaano ay natatanaw din pala siya ni Sehun.

May ngiti niyang sinimulan ang pagtitimpla.

Pagbalik sa upuan niya, may bitbit na siyang dalawang baso ng kape. Inabot niya kay Sehun ang isa.

"Thank you," pasasalamat ng kaibigan sa kanya.

Nginitian lang niya ito at saka humigop sa kanyang mainit na kape.

_Aaah, finally. Caffeine!_

Narinig niya din ang buntong-hininga ni Sehun. Kita ni Baekhyun ang ngiti sa mga labi nito. 

"Same old good coffee, B," pagpupuri ni Sehun.

_Luh, kilig ka?_

Ngiti lang ulit binigay ni Baekhyun.

Pagkatapos ng napakahabang araw, walang humpay na activities ay natapos din ang training. Buti nalang at isang araw lang kung hindi ay baka sinukuan na ito ni Baekhyun.

Char lang, suko? Wala 'yan sa bokabularyo ni Baekhyun. Paubaya lang. Char ulit.

"Pa-saan ka, Baek?" Lumingon si Baekhyun sa katabi.

"Dadaan lang saglit sa office, may kukunin tapos uuwi na siguro ako."

Kita ni Baekhyun ang pag-aalinlangan sa mukha ni Sehun, na para bang may gusto pa itong sabihin kaso nahihirapan. O di kaya'y nahihiya.

"May problema ba, Sen?" Wow, maka-Sen ulit, jowa mo? Char, close kayo?

"Ah." Kinamot ni Sehun ang batok. "Ngayon lang kasi ulit tayo nagkita and I know this sounds… selfish of me pero naisip ko lang if we could, you know, catch up a little?"

Bakit pa magcacatch-up kung maghihiwalay din naman ng landas? Char. Pero magsisinungaling siya kung sasabihin niyang ayaw niya. Baka din naman this time, maging magkaibigang tunay na talaga sila. Not that they weren't before, medyo sandali lang 'yun kasi agad silang nag-upgrade.

Kaya nang may ngiti muli sa labi, sagot niya'y "Sure."

* * *

Naglakad sila papunta sa parking lot kung saan nakapark ang sasakyan ni Sehun. Sabi kasi nito na ihahatid na siya papuntang office at pauwi. Hindi naman na tumanggi si Baekhyun. Tipid din sa pamasahe.

Pinindot ni Sehun ang remote at doo'y nakita niyang umilaw ang sasakyan ni Sehun. Bago ito kumpara sa dating pagmamay-ari ni Sehun.

"Naks, bagong kotse," tukso niya sa dating jowa. Char ulit.

Ngumisi lang si Sehun. "Ah, oo. Regalo na din sa sarili."

Hinaplos nito ang bubong ng sasakyan at muntik nang hindi marinig ni Baekhyun ang sunod na sinabi. Buti nalang hindi pa siya nabibingi. Wew.

"Sa pagmove forward."

Naguluhan siya kung ano ang tinutukoy ni Sehun doon pero hindi na siya nagkaroon pa ng pagkakataong magtanong. Pinagbuksan na siya ni Sehun ng pinto at umupo. Siyempre passenger seat, hindi naman niya Grab driver si Sehun.

Ilang minuto pa ay umalis na sila sa venue.

Binalot sila ng katahimikan. So much for catching up, huh.

Gustuhin man niyang tanungin, baka kasi rude din ang datingan kaya pinili na niyang manahimik. Isa pa, hindi naman na din mahalaga kay Baekhyun doon. It's none of his business.

"Sinabihan ko pala sina Chanyeol na nagkita ulit tayo. I hope you don't mind," pagbabasag ni Sehun sa katahimikan. "Miss ka na din daw ng mga ugok na 'yun eh."

Tumawa ng bahagya si Baekhyun. "Ayos lang. Miss ko na din sila. Kumusta na ba silang lahat?"

"Si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, hindi ko alam kung nabalitaan mo na pero ikakasal na sila. Medyo nadelay lang ng kaunti kasi nagkaproblema sa trabaho ang mga magulang ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi makauwi sa Pilipinas pero nasettle naman na."

Baekhyun gasped. "Sabi na nga ba't sila din sa huli. No doubt. Buti naman naayos 'yung problema."

Sehun also chuckled. "Oo nga eh. Gano'n talaga siguro kapag itinadhana."

Natigilan ng konti si Baekhyun do'n bago siya sumang-ayon.

"Nga pala, they wanted to invite you. Hingin ko nalang number mo mamaya para makontak ka nila. Is that okay?"

Tumango si Baekhyun. "No problem. Eh, sina Kuya Junmyeon, Jongdae, kumusta?"

"Okay lang din. Wala pa ring mga jowa." Tumawa si Sehun. "Sabagay, sa tropa, si Chanyeol lang din naman ang maswerte at sagana sa aspetong 'yan."

Natigilang muli si Baekhyun, naguguluhan. Anong ibig sabihin niya doon? Gusto niya sanang magtanong, curious lang naman. Pero sino ba siya para gawin 'yun? Kakakita lang nila ulit ni Sehun tapos magfifeeling close agad siya? Ew.

"Ah. Eh, akala ko type ni Kuya Junmyeon 'yung officemate niya?"

"Si Seulgi? Oo, pero crush level lang daw naman niya 'yun. Hindi daw pang jowa. Ang arte," nakatawang sagot ni Sehun.

Sumabay din si Baekhyun sa tawa. Bigla niyang naramdamang uminit 'yung dibdib — siguro dahil sa tuwa at galak na makasamang muli ang taong minsa'y naging sobrang importante sa buhay niya. The sense of familiarity, the nostalgia; na kahit, oo, may mga masasama at malulungkot na alaala, marami din namang masasaya na masarap din balik-balikan.

"Si Jongdae, may sarili ng restaurant. Daan ka do'n paminsan-minsan. Lagi kang tinatanong sa'kin no'n," dagdag niya.

"Hala, iba naman pala si Jongdae. Bigatin na pala. Nakakahiya namang magpakita."

Tumawang muli si Sehun. "Naku, bigatin ka na din naman. Tingnan mo nga, sa mahigit apat na taong nagdaan, nakaabot ka na agad sa posisyon mong 'yan, though I never doubted."

Napalingon siya sa kasama. Kita niyang may ngiti ito sa mga labi. Mukhang proud. Nakakataba ng puso.

Baekhyun reflected the same. "Thanks."

Makaraan ang ilang minuto ay nakarating na din sila sa office ni Baekhyun. Tahimik naman silang nagpunta sa office niya para kunin ang dapat niyang kunin — dog food?

"May aso ka?" tanong sa kanya ni Sehun.

"Yep! Isang corgi," sagot niya habang buhat-buhat ang inorder na dog food. Mabilis naman siyang tinulungan ni Sehun.

"Mahilig ka pala sa aso?"

Tumangong muli si Baekhyun. "Hindi lang ako nakaadopt dati kasi bawal sa tinitirhan ko. Pero nakalipat na ako and open naman sila sa mga alagang aso kaya kumuha na ako."

Sehun only hummed.

Nilagay na nila ang mga dala ni Baekhyun sa likod at tsaka hinatid si Baekhyun pauwi sa bago niyang tinutuluyan na hindi kalayuan sa pinagtatrabahuan niya. Kaya naman ay nakarating din sila agad. Katulad kanina, tinulungan siyang muli ni Sehun sa kanyang mga bitbit.

"Naku, pasensiya na. Naabala pa kita," pagpapaumanhin niya habang kinuha ang bitbit ni Sehun at nilagay sa may pintuan. "Salamat ulit, ha, Sehun."

"Wala 'yun. Maliit na bagay."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. "Sige, pasok na ko. Ingat ka sa byahe ha."

Tumango lang si Sehun. Akmang papasok na sana siya nang tawagin siya ulit nito. Lumingon muli si Baekhyun.

"Yes?"

"Wala, just wanted to say thank you. I had fun catching up with you. Sana hindi ito ang huli."

"Siyempre no," Baekhyun said with a playful look. "Magkikita pa tayo sa kasalan ng taon."

Napangisi muli si Sehun. _Shet, pogi._

"Oo nga pala. Sige, pasok ka na. Good night, Baek."

"Good night, Sehun."

* * *

Matutulog na sana si Baekhyun nang makatanggap ng text galing sa hindi kilalang numero.

**_Hi, Baek. Sorry, late na ako nag-text but just wanted to let you know this is my number._ **

Hindi pa nga niya tapos basahin ay may dumating ulit.

_**This is Sehun, by the way.** _

May isa pa.

_**Baka pala pupuntahan ka namin ni Kyungsoo bukas sa office mo. Gusto ka raw niyang makita at maibigay nang personal ang invitation. Free ka ba for lunch?** _

Nagta-type palang siya ay meron na naman ulit.

**_Sorry, short notice. Atat na 'tong makita ka eh. You're free to say no if you're busy. Sabihan ko nalang siyang iwan namin sa reception._ **

**_Hi, Sehun. Hindi, free naman ako bukas._ **

**_You may come. :)_ **

_**Okay! Thanks. I'll tell Kyungsoo.** _

_**Good night, Baek.** _

_**Good night, Sehun. See you tomorrow.** _

_**See you.** _

* * *

"Baekhyun!" Agad na napalingon si Baekhyun at nakita ang kaibigang matagal nang hindi nakita at nakausap.

Malaki ang ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun nang tinanggap ang yakap ni Kyungsoo. Nakita niya si Sehun sa likod nito. Nag-wave lang sila sa isa't isa.

"Kumusta ka na?" bungad na tanong ni Kyungsoo pagkabitaw nito sa yakap.

"Okay lang naman ako. Uy, congrats pala sa inyo ni Chanyeol. Sabi na nga ba't sa simbahan din ang tuloy niyo."

Namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya. Kitang-kita sa mga mata niya ang nag-uumapaw na saya habang pinapasalamatan si Baekhyun.

"How long lunch break mo?" tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Nagpaalam na ako. I'm taking 30 minutes extra so one and a half hour tayong magsasama," masayang sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Good."

Agad na siyang hinila ni Kyungsoo palabas habang si Sehun naman ay nakabuntot lang sa likod nila. Agad silang sumakay sa sasakyan ni Sehun, sa harap si Kyungsoo, sa likod si Baekhyun.

"Do'n nalang tayo sa The Cuisine, Se. Masyadong malayo na kay Jongdae, hindi natin mababalik on time si Baekhyun." Tumango lang si Sehun at nagdrive na.

"Grabe, Baek," panimula ulit ni Kyungsoo. "How long has it been, three? Four? Mula no'ng last tayong nagkita."

"Oo nga, eh. Kita mo, dati jowa mo lang si Chanyeol. Ngayon, future hubby mo na."

Natawa naman doon si Kyungsoo. "Hindi din naman ako papayag na hanggang jowa ko lang 'yun. Kung hindi pa siya nagpropose sa'kin, baka ako na nagpropose sa kanya."

"Totoo 'yan," singit ni Sehun. "Namili na 'yan ng singsing. Naunahan lang din talaga ni Chanyeol."

"Iba talaga kapag itinadhana, ano," komentaryo ni Baekhyun. "Kailan nga pala?"

"This coming June 12."

"Hala, three weeks from now na pala agad."

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Kaya sobrang saya ko no'ng sinabi ni Sehun nagkita kayo ulit. Buti nakaabot ka. Iba talaga gumalaw ang tadhana."

Kapansin-pansin sa boses ni Kyungsoo ang panunukso.

"Meant to be talaga akong makapunta," biro niya nalang.

Tumawa lang muli si Kyungsoo. Ilang minuto lang ay nakarating na sila sa restaurant. Buti nalang at frequent customer si Kyungsoo doon kaya nama'y may espesyal agad na mesa para sa mga VIP guests. Hindi na nila kinailangan ng reservation pa.

Pagkaupo nila ay nilapitan agad sila ng waitress at inabot ang menus. Tahimik na pumili ang magkakaibigan saka binigay sa waitress. Pagkatapos makuha ay umalis na agad ito.

"Ikaw, Baek? Kumusta ka na? Balita ko kay Sehun big-time ka na din daw ah," tanong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

"Uy, hindi ah. Same old. Kumakayod pa din para sa future."

"May jowa ka na bang bago?" Muntik mabuga ni Baekhyun ang iniinom na tubig. Si Kyungsoo, straight-forward pa din all these years. Walang patumpik-tumpik.

"Ah, wala. Medyo walang oras diyan eh. Bahay, trabaho lang buhay ko."

Medyo showbiz ang datingan ng sagot niya pero 'yun ang totoo. Wala din kasi siyang oras na makipaghalubilo sa iba o makipagkilala sa mga bago. May mga sumubok manligaw sa kanya noon pero dahil nga hindi pa siya nakakamove-on noon ng lubusan kay Sehun, hindi na muna niya pinilit ang sarili. Ayaw din naman kasi niyang makasakit. Ngayon namang okay na siya, saka din nawalan ng interes ang mga tao sa kanya. But he didn't mind. Masaya naman siyang single.

"Para kang sina Junmyeon, Jongdae, at isang 'to." Sabay turo kay Sehun. "Puro trabaho iniisip. Nagpapakaalipin sa kapitalismo. Magsaya naman kayo paminsan-minsan."

_Bakit kasama si Sehun? Single ba siya or babad lang sa trabaho?_

"Masaya naman kami kahit walang jowa." Sehun stuck his tongue out at Kyungsoo.

Ay, confirmed nga. Single si Sehun. Ano kaya ang nangyari? Nangangati na siyang malaman ang kwento. Ano nangyari sa pagsasakripisyo niya? Napunta lang ba sa wala? Char.

Tumawa si Baekhyun. "Oo nga."

"Naku, sinasabi niyo lang 'yan kasi mainit pa ang panahon. Pero tingnan niyo, pagdating ng ber months, kapag malamig na ang panahon at walang yayakap sa inyo, magpapainit sa katawan niyo, masasabi niyo ding malungkot nga pala."

"Hoy, skandal!" biro ni Sehun sabay tapon ng nirolyong tisyu kay Kyungsoo. Tumawa lang ulit si Baekhyun sa magkaibigan.

"Bakit? Totoo naman! Kumot nalang yayakap sa inyo. Kawawa naman," dagdag ni Kyungsoo.

"Uy, 'di ah. Ando'n kaya baby ko handang yumakap sa'kin," Baekhyun rebutted this time.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa narinig. "May anak ka na?!"

"Wala." Tawa ni Baekhyun. "'Yung alaga kong aso, si Mongryeong."

"Ay." Kumalma si Kyungsoo. "Akala ko pa naman may anak ka na."

"Eto naman, parang hindi alam ano tipo ko," pagbibiro niyang muli.

Kyungsoo shrugged. "Naniniwala naman kasi akong sexuality is and can be fluid. Baka pala nagbago."

"Hmm, sabagay."

"Ah, bago ko makalimutan." Tumalikod si Kyungsoo at tila may kinakalikot sa bag niya. Nang makuha ito ay humarap siyang muli at inabot kay Baekhyun ang isang maliit na sobre. "This is our formal invitation. Punta ka ha."

Kinuha ni Baekhyun nang may ngiti sa labi ang envelope. Hinila niya ang twine na nakatali at binuksan ito. Agad na napahanga si Baekhyun sa ganda. Kraft paper ang ginamit, tinupi ng tatlong beses. Sa kanan, may mala-bulsa kung saan nakalagay ang dalawang kopya ng pre-nuptial photos nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. Sobrang cute nilang tingnan. 'Yung isang photo picture nilang dalawa, magkayakap sa gitna ng field na puno ng sunflowers. 'Yung dalawa, tig-iisa sila. Mukhang kuha ng isa't-isa 'yung photos, para bang pinapakita ng mga larawan kung ano ang nakikita nila sa tuwing tumatawa o ngumingiti sa kanila ang isa. Nakakakilig.

Sa kaliwa naman ay may dried flowers — kulay purple, pink, at white. Nakadagdag siya sa aesthetic look ng invitation. Ang panghuli, nasa gitna, ay 'yung mensahe na mismo ng imbitasyon. Sobrang ganda, simple, at elegante tingnan. Hindi masyadong mahaba kaya malinis tingnan. 'Yung mga importanteng detalye lang tulad ng venue at petsa kung saan at kailan gaganapin ang kanilang pag-iisang dibdib.

"Ang ganda nito, Kyungsoo. Lalo na 'yung pictures niyo," pagpuri ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa mga larawan.

"Thanks, Baek. We really just wanted things to be minimalistic but beautiful."

Inangat ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa kaibigan. "Achieve naman."

Namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo habang pinasalamatan ang kaibigan. Ilang saglit lang ay dumating na ang kanilang pagkain at doo'y nagsimula na silang mananghalian. Habang kumakain ay tinuloy ng magkakaibigan ang pagcacatch-up.

Masayang-masaya si Baekhyun para sa mga kaibigan, lalo na para kay Kyungsoo. Bakas sa mukha nito ang sobrang kaligayahan. Halatang excited sa mangyayaring kasalan. Siguro nga kung papayagan lang siya ay pakakasalan na agad niya ang nobyo niya bukas na bukas din. Pero siyempre, hindi pa maaari. Antay-antay muna.

Pagkatapos ng kwentuhan at pananghalian ay nagpaalam na si Kyungsoo sa dalawa.

"Hindi ka na sasabay sa'min?" tanong ni Sehun.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Pupuntahan ko pa 'yung tailor shop para sa suits namin ni Chanyeol. Ichecheck namin mga final touches."

"Ingat ka, Soo." Niyakap ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan. "Kita ulit tayo."

"Siyempre," sagot ni Kyungsoo habang parehong kumawala sa pagkakayakap. "Hindi na kita hahayaang mawala pa."

Tumawa lang si Baekhyun dito.

"Don't forget the bachelors' party ha. Sama ka," paalalang muli ni Kyungsoo.

"Wouldn't miss all the fun!"

With that, masayang nagpaalam si Kyungsoo, halatang natutuwang pupunta ang kaibigan.

"Tara na?" Lumingon si Baekhyun at nakitang nag-aantay si Sehun sa tabi ng sasakyan. Tumango lang si Baekhyun at saka sumakay at umalis na pabalik sa office niya.

"Thanks for the ride, Sehun. Ingat ka sa pagdadrive," sabi niya.

"Got you, no worries. Ingat ka din!" Sehun walked back to his car with a wave.

Nag-wave back si Baekhyun at hinintay munang makaalis si Sehun bago pumasok sa building.

* * *

Sa araw ng Bachelors' party ng mag-fiance lang nakita muli ni Baekhyun si Sehun, kahit halos araw-araw silang magkatext. Catching up pa din, hanggang ngayon. Bumabawi sa mga panahong magkahiwalay at hindi nagkita. Masaya naman. Iba pala kapag mareconnect sa friends, kahit na through texts muna. Naging busy din kasi siya sa kanyang trabaho. Sinubukan niyang tapusin ang lahat bago ang araw na ito para wala na siyang maiwang trabahong alalahanin pa.

Sa isang resort gaganapin ang bachelors' party ng dalawa. Just a mini gathering of their closest friends, walang iba kundi ang barkada. Ito din ang unang pagkikita ni Baekhyun muli sa ibang kasama sa barkada.

Hindi naman siya magsisinungaling. Napaisip din niya kung nandoon din kaya si Jongin. Alam naman niyang best friend din ito ni Chanyeol kaya for sure, he wouldn't miss this out. Not that he minded, pero sa bawat araw kasi na dumadaan, lalo kasi siyang nagiging curious sa nangyari pagkatapos niyang magpakalayo.

Tumunog naman ang cellphone niya, tamang distraction lang sa iniisip.

_**Hi, B. Good morning.** _

_**Sunduin kita sa unit mo later.** _

_**Is 8AM okay?** _

Napangiti siya.

_**Hi, Sen. Yes, sure. Nag-aayos naman na ako.** _

_**Okay. Nagbreakfast ka na ba?** _

**_Hindi pa nga eh. Ikaw ba?_ **

**_I can make a sandwich for us both._ **

_**Hindi pa din. No, it's okay. But kung okay lang,** _

_**can I have a cup of coffee?** _

_**I'll grab sandwiches for us at Un Café.** _

_**Is… it the same order?** _

Natigilan bahagya si Baekhyun do'n, may biglaang trip down memory lane sa tanong na 'yun ni Sehun. Doon kasi sila madalas magbreakfast date no'n.

Okay, aaminin ni Baekhyun, may konting kilig kasi naaalala pa pala ni Sehun kung ano ang gusto niya doon. Hindi din niya kasi talaga iniexpect na napapansin pala ni Sehun 'yung mga bagay na 'yun.

_**'Yung kape ko na pinagmayabang mo sa iba?** _

Brave na si Baekhyun ngayon and confident. Sa mga nagdaang mga araw, kumportable na siyang makipagbiruan dito.

_**B!!!** _

_**Don't tease me. ><** _

Ang cute.

_**But yes, that.** _

Typing...

_**Pinagmamayabang ko pa din siya, actually.** _

Ay, hindi nahanda si Baekhyun doon.

_**Hahaha. Talaga ba?** _

_**Anyway, yes, 'yun pa din, please.** _

_**Thank you. :)** _

_**Yes.** _

_**Okay. See you in a while, B.** _

_**See you.** _

Napailing na lamang siya't ngumiti. Dali-dali siyang nagbihis at naghanda ng mga gamit niya. Pagkatapos, nagtimpla na siya ng kape para sa kanila ni Sehun. Hindi niya alam pero hindi niya mapigilang ngumiti habang nagtitimpla. For the first time, masaya siyang ginagawa ito. Kasi dati, nung sila pa, lagi niyang kinokompara ang sarili kay Jongin. Ngayon, wala. Walang kompetisyon. Walang lungkot.

Maya-maya ay narinig niya ang tunog ng doorbell niya. Expecting Sehun, dali-dali niyang nilagay sa tumbler niya 'yung tinimpla niyang kape at binuksan ang pinto. Literal na natigil sa paghinga si Baekhyun nang makita si Sehun.

Ang pogi. Napakapogi. Hindi pa nakakatulong ang sinag ng araw na tumatama diretso kay Sehun. Nakasuot ito ng blue striped na shirt na pinares niya sa isang ripped jeans. His shades was a hot touch sa buong outfit ni Sehun. Akala tuloy ni Baekhyun pictorial pupuntahan nila. Parang underdressed tuloy siya. Red shirt lang siya sa ilalim ng isang Hokey Pokey-colored button-up shirt. Black pants lang din pinares niya dito.

"Good morning, B," bati ni Sehun.

Nauutal naman niyang sagot, "Good morning din."

Napansin niyang tumaas-baba sa kanya ang mga tingin ni Sehun. Bigla tuloy siyang nakaramdam ng hiya.

"You look good."

"Thanks. Ikaw din." You look very good.

But instead of saying it, he just cleared his throat at inimbitahan si Sehun sa loob.

"Kunin ko lang mga gamit ko ha. Sandali lang," paalam niya bago kumaripas ng takbo.

Mabilisan niyang nilagay ang tumblers sa bag niya at saka pinatay ang ilaw. Chineck niya ng mabilisan ang kwarto at kusina bago binalikan si Sehun.

Binalikan lang sa sala ah.

"Tara na?" aya niya dito.

Inoffer naman ni Sehun ang mga kamay. "Akin na 'yung bag mo. Ilalagay ko sa kotse."

Idedecline na sana ni Baekhyun kaso nahiya siya. Inabot na ni Sehun 'yung kamay niya, handang tanggapin ang bag niya kaya binigay nalang niya din ito at nagpasalamat.

Naramdaman niya muli 'yung mabilis na tibok ng puso na pilit niyang pinipigilan.

Ayaw na niyang bumalik sa dati.

Iniling na lamang niya ang ulo. Baka sakaling mawala ang iniisip.

* * *

The resort was a good 1 hour and a half drive away from the city. Napag-usapan na din kasi ng tropa na doon nalang diretso magkita-kita since kanya-kanya naman silang magdadala ng sasakyan. Throughout the ride, tahimik lang ang dalawang kumain. Hindi naman naiwasan ni Baekhyun ang tuwa nang makitang ngumiti si Sehun habang iniinom ang timpla niya.

_Bakit hindi ko 'to napansin dati?_

"Baekhyun!" Napalingon si Baekhyun nang makarinig ng pamilyar na boses. Si Jongdae pala, ang isa sa naging malapit niya sa barkada.

"Jongdae!" sigaw ni Baekhyun pabalik at tumakbo papunta sa kaibigan.

Niyakap niya agad ito nang mag-abot. Hindi naman masyadong halatang namiss nila ang isa't-isa.

"Oh my, god! Namiss kita!" excited na sabi ni Jongdae sa kanya. "Kumusta ka na? Jusko, kailangan mong magkwento sa akin. I-update mo ako sa ganap sa buhay mo."

Tumawa si Baekhyun. "Okay lang naman ako. At sure, catch up tayo mamaya."

Nalipat naman ang tingin ni Jongdae sa likod niya at nakitang nag-smirk ito.

"Hi, Sehun," bati ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.

"Hi, Jongdae." Lumingon din si Baekhyun sa kanya. "B, eto na bag mo." Sabay abot ni Sehun ng bag niya.

Agad niyang kinuha, nahiya na nakaabala pa siya. "Hala, sorry. Thanks."

"Bagay talaga kayo, no?" Para namang naeskandalo si Baekhyun sa panunukso ni Jongdae kaya ay nahampas niya ito ng bahagya.

"Puro ka kalokohan talaga, JD."

Tumawa lang naman ito saka hinila si Baekhyun papasok sa resort. As usual, nakabuntot muli sa likod si Sehun.

Namangha ng lubusan si Baekhyun sa interior ng resort. Napakagara, napakalinis. Kitang-kita naman kung bakit ang mahal-mahal ng presyo doon. Sa may couches malapit sa reception area, may nakitang nakaupo doon si Baekhyun.

"Junmyeon!" tawag ni Jongdae.

Inangat ng lalaki ang ulo at kita ang biglaang pagliwanag ng mukha nito nang makita si Baekhyun.

"Baek!"

"Myeon!"

Tulad kanina, tumakbo din palapit si Junmyeon sa kanya at niyakap siya ng mahigpit.

"Kumusta ka na?" nakangiting tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya.

"Okay lang. Namiss kita!"

"Ako din! Tagal mong hindi nagpakita sa amin eh."

"Sorry na. Nagmomove-on kasi sa isang 'to," biro niya sabay turo kay Sehun.

Saka lang napansin ni Junmyeon ang paboritong nakababatang kaibigan.

"Uy, Sehun. Andyan ka na din pala." Niyakap din nito si Sehun.

"Oo nga, eh. Akala ko nga hindi mo na ako mapapansin," pagbibiro din nito na nagpatawang muli kay Junmyeon.

"Sorry na. Naexcite lang ako nang makita si Baekhyun."

Pagkatapos ng kaunting biruan ay umupo na sila sa couches at tinuloy ang kwentuhan. Salitan si Junmyeon at Jongdae sa pagtatanong kay Baekhyun habang si Sehun ay nakatingin at nakikinig lang sa kanila.

Tamang antay lang din sa ibang mga kaibigan.

"Jongdae!"

Lahat sila ay napatingin sa tumawag at halos naestatwang muli si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan niya, pasimpleng napatingin kay Sehun bago mabilisang binalik ang tingin sa kakarating lang na kaibigan.

Masayang kumaway sa kanila si Jongin, hawak ang kamay ng isang hindi pa nakikilala ni Baekhyun. Napatingin ulit siya kay Sehun at hindi niya alam kung ano ang mararamdaman. Kita niya dito ang… saya. Walang bahid ng selos o lungkot o inggit na medyo inasahan ni Baekhyun na makikita. He looked calm and genuinely happy. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung dahil ba wala na siyang nararamdaman para kay Sehun pero hindi na niya makita sa mga mata nito ang mga tinging dati hiniling niya ay nakatuon sa kanya.

"Hi, Baekhyun!" Napalingon si Baekhyun sa bumati at nakita si Jongin na nakatayo't nakangiti sa harap niya.

Agad naman siyang tumayo para tanggapin ang yakap nito.

"Hi, Jongin! Long time no see."

Humiwalay sa yakap ni Jongin si Baekhyun. "Long time no see nga. Alam mo ba, naexcite ako nung sinabi ni Sehun na nagkita ulit kayo. Ang tagal na din nating hindi nagkita."

"Oo nga eh. Matagal-tagal rin."

Hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun na mapatingin sa kasama ni Jongin na ngayo'y kausap ni Junmyeon. Siguro'y napansin ito ni Jongin kasi pinakilala niya ito kay Baekhyun.

"Ah, tama. Hindi mo pa pala siya nakikilala. Yixing!" tawag niya.

Lumapit naman ito.

"Yes, bao?"

Bao???????

"Baekhyun, this is Yixing, my boyfriend. Yixing, this is Baekhyun, our friend."

Boyfriend?????????

"Oh, nice to meet you, Baekhyun." Yixing offered his hand for a shake na tinanggap ni Baekhyun.

"Nice to meet you din," sagot niya.

"Bao, balik lang ako kay Junmyeon ha. May ipapakita daw siya."

"Sure."

Bago pa ito tuluyang bumalik kay Junmyeon, binati pa nito si Sehun at nakipagkwentuhan saglit. Lalo tuloy naguluhan si Baekhyun.

But Jongin's chuckle distracted him.

"Mukhang wala pang nakakwento sa'yo sa nangyari," sabi nito kay Baekhyun.

"Sorry," kinagat niya ang ibabang labi. "I didn't mean to—"

"No, no, it's okay. Wala ka namang ginawa o sinabing masama. I understand you're confused and it's okay but to clear that up, Sehun and I at ang buong tropa, okay kami. Maybe Sehun can explain more to you."

All these years, ang bait pa din ni Jongin, isip ni Baekhyun. Walang bakas ng kaplastikan. Alam niyang totoo ang sinasabi ni Jongin at kita din naman niya na okay nga ang tropa. Kahit si Sehun at si Jongin ay okay. Hindi man kasing lapit tulad ng iba, kita pa din na walang problema sa kanila. Civil, kumbaga.

Hindi nagtagal, dumating na din ang pinakahihintay nila. Nang makita ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ay agad din itong tumakbo at nilapitan ang kaibigan. Aside kay Jongdae at Kyungsoo, naging malapit din kay Baekhyun si Chanyeol.

"Baek!" excited na tawag ni Chanyeol rito sabay yakap. "Ang liit mo pa din!"

Napingot tuloy ang tenga.

"Aray!"

"Sino tinatawag mong maliit ha?" biro nito bago binitawan.

Nagtawanan lamang ang lahat.

"Thank you for coming, everyone." Lahat sila nabaling ang tingin kay Kyungsoo. "Sobrang saya naming makasama kayo sa espesyal na selebrasyong ito."

"Asuuuus," sabi ni Chanyeol sabay yakap sa likod ng jowa niya. "'Yung future asawa ko nagiging emotional."

Siniko siya ng mahina ni Kyungsoo sa tagiliran. Tumawang muli ang magkakaibigan.

"But seriously, same kay Kyungsoo. Thanks for coming guys." Chanyeol grinned. "But save the emotional chats later. I'll check us all in muna."

With that, umalis si Chanyeol para pumunta sa reception area. Umupo muli ang lahat sa couch.

"Sobrang saya ko talaga Baek na andito ka," sabi ni Kyungsoo habang hawak ang kamay niya.

Baekhyun reflected the same smile. "Ako din, Kyung."

"Sabihin mo, salamat Sehun." Tamang singit lang din ni Sehun sa usapan.

That made Baekhyun giggle but Kyungsoo just raised his brow at him.

"Sino ba rason kung bakit nagpakalayo si Baekhyun?" pagbibiro niya.

"Uy, foul 'yun." Sehun pouted. 

Kyungsoo flashed an apologetic smile.

"Tsaka, dahil din naman sa'kin kaya niyo nakilala si Baekhyun."

"Oo na, oo na. Salamat, Sehun."

Ngisi lang binigay ni Sehun.

Saktong bumalik din si Chanyeol, dala-dala ang keycards.

"Okay, we have three rooms. Since Jongin requested to have a separate room for him and Yixing, eto." Inabot ni Chanyeol ang isang keycard. Nagpasalamat dito ang magjowa.

"Kyungsoo and I will be taking the other room. The rest, doon kayo sa biggest room. I-room natin ng magkakasama ang mga single."

"Napakabastos ng bibig," saway ni Jongdae na nagpatawa ulit sa mga magkakaibigan.

"Okay, rest muna kayo. I'm sure napagod kayo sa biyahe. Magkita nalang tayo ulit dito at 11:30, is that okay?"

Tumango lang ang lahat sa suggestion ni Kyungsoo. Kinuha na nila ang mga gamit nila at saka sumakay sa elevator. Unang bumaba sina Jongin at Yixing na ang room ay nasa third floor. Sumunod ang ikakasal na sina Kyungsoo at Chanyeol sa fifth at panghuli ang mga — sabi nga ni Chanyeol — singles sa seventh floor.

Nakahingang mabuti si Baekhyun nang makitang apat na singles din ang higaan sa kwarto. Siguro naparami ang panonood niya ng chick flicks o di kaya pagbabasa ng novels at kung anu-ano na naiisip niya. 

"Oh, dibs na sa may terrace," sabi ni Jongdae sabay takbo.

Isa-isang pumasok ang magkakaibigan sa spacious room. Maganda, maaliwalas, malaki. Maganda pa ang view sa labas, no wonder Jongdae wanted the bed. Sa kwarto nila, kitang-kita ang malawak na asul na karagatan at ang puting buhangin. He also saw people enjoying both the sun and sea. Excited na siyang magtampisaw doon.

"Nap muna ako guys. I woke up really early kanina." Rinig niyang sabi ni Junmyeon. "Please wake me up at eleven."

"Okay, Myeon," sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Ako din," sabi ni Jongdae sabay hikab at higa.

Baekhyun giggled at the adorable sight. Puyat na puyat siguro ang dalawa at agad nakatulog. Dumako ang tingin niya pagkatapos kay Sehun na inaayos ang mga gamit.

"Hindi ka ba iidlip? Maaga kang nagising kanina. Nagdrive ka pa."

Umiling si Sehun. "Okay naman ako. Ikaw ba?"

"Okay lang din."

"Gusto mo bang mamasyal muna tayo? I'm pretty sure may water activities after lunch."

He smiled. "Sure."

Picture dito, picture doon.

Masasayang apak sa pino at puting buhangin.

Hingang malalim, langhap ang preskong hangin-dagat.

Baekhyun needed this. Minsan kasi nakakasakal na din sa city. Kailan nga ba ang huling pasyal niya sa dagat? Hindi na nga niya matandaan sa sobrang tagal na.

"Ang ganda dito no?" tanong niya kay Sehun.

He only hummed in response. At nabalot muli sila ng katahimikan. It wasn't awkward. Sa totoo nga, kumportable sa pakiramdam. Magaan, hindi nakakasakal.

Pero at the same time, gusto din itong basagin ni Baekhyun. Hindi pa din kasi nawawala sa isipan niya 'yung eksena kanina. Na may boyfriend na si Jongin na hindi si Sehun. 'Yung sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya. Nakakacurious. Ano kaya ang nangyari sa halos apat na taong wala siya sa buhay nila?

"Jongin and I never got back together."

Gulat na napalingon si Baekhyun sa kasama. Narinig ba ni Sehun ang tanong niya?

Pero tumawa lang ito.

"I just saw how surprised you were earlier. Thought I needed to clarify things."

Medyo natagalan bago sumagot si Baekhyun.

"Well, hindi naman kailangan kung hindi ka kumportable. It's none of my business din naman."

"Sabagay." Sehun kicked lightly on a shell. "Pero okay naman na ako so why not shed some light? Baka confused ka sa nangyayari."

Silence means yes, sabi nga nila, kaya 'yun na din ang piniling gawin ni Baekhyun.

"When you left, I tried to fix myself and proved myself worthy of Jongin. Sinubukan kong makipagbalikan sa kanya. I pursued him again. But he rejected, said he no longer felt the same love as we had before." Tumigil saglit si Sehun. "It was then that I concluded it's really over. Na kahit ano pang gawin ko." Binaling niya ang tingin kay Baekhyun. "Hindi talaga kami ang nakatadhana."

"So you let him go?"

Sehun smiled and nodded. "I can't make the same mistake twice. Nasaktan na kita sa pagiging makasarili ko, ayokong gawin din iyon kay Jongin."

Baekhyun was taken aback.

"No'ng bumitaw ka, doon ko din napagtantong hindi naman nangangahulugang hindi mo na mahal kapag binitawan mo. Bibitawan mo kasi mahal mo at gusto mo siyang lumigaya. So I did. I did what you taught me, B."

Huminga ng malalim si Sehun at ibinaling ang tingin sa dagat. Si Baekhyun naman ay patuloy na nakatingin sa kanya. Hindi niya alam ang nararamdaman. Halo-halo na ang lahat ng emosyon.

"Pero I can't let your pain and sacrifices na mapunta sa wala. So I focused on myself. Dahan-dahan akong nakaahon. Hanggang sa tuluyan akong makamove-on. It's funny because I," tumigil ulit siya at tumingin kay Baekhyun "and you, thought that he was the love I needed."

Bago binalik ang tingin sa dagat.

"Turned out, the love I needed was from myself."

Hindi na namalayan ni Baekhyun na naiyak na pala siya. Saka nalang niya napansin nang may naramdaman siyang tumulo sa mukha niya. Dali-dali naman niya itong pinunasan kasi Shet, Baekhyun, bakit ka umiiyak?

"Hey," malambing na tawag sa kanya ni Sehun. "Bakit ka umiiyak?"

He only shook his head as more tears gushed out. "Sorry, hindi ko din alam. Siguro proud lang ako."

Naramdaman niyang tinapik at hinaplos ni Sehun ang kanyang likod.

"I can't imagine the pain you've gone through. Pero tingnan mo, nalampasan mo."

Hinawakan ni Sehun ang magkabilang pisngi niya at pinunasan ang mga luha.

"No, B. I can't imagine the pain you've gone through because of me. I haven't properly apologized sa pag-ubos ko sa'yo just to fix me. I'm sorry for making you feel you weren't enough."

Iniling ulit ni Baekhyun ang ulo. "Ano ka ba, wala naman 'yun. Ginusto ko din naman 'yun dati. Ako naman nagpumilit. Pero totoong proud ako sa'yo."

"Well, I wasn't proud of myself though. It cost me you. I caused your pain." Sehun looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry, B."

"Ayos lang 'yun. Matagal naman na. Ang importante, masaya ka na. Masaya na tayo. Hindi man magkasama, at least masaya pa rin."

Ngumiti si Sehun pabalik sa kanya. Hindi man sabihin pero ramdam ni Baekhyun sa mga ngiting iyon ang kaligayahan at pasasalamat sa kanya ni Sehun.

For the first time, pareho sila ng nararamdaman ni Sehun.

Hindi nga nagkamali si Sehun. Buong araw ay nag-water activities lamang sila. Nag-jetski, nag-parasail, nag-giant slides, at nakuha pang mag mini island hopping (since dalawang isla lang din ang napuntahan nila). It was a fun-filled day na kasama ang mga kaibigan at masasarap na handaan. Lahat ay nag-enjoy sa iba't-ibang adventures.

Pagsapit ng gabi, naisipan nilang mag kwentuhan at mag-inuman nalang habang may bonfire sa tabi ng dagat. Dito, nagpasalamat ang magjowa muli sa kanilang mga kaibigan na palaging nandyaan sa tabi nila. Naging emosyonal pa nga si Kyungsoo at naiyak kaya pati si Baekhyun ay naluha din. Discreet lang siyang umiiyak, baka sabihin pang agaw eksena siya. Feeling ikakasal.

Kaya nasorpresa siya nang inabot ni Sehun sa kanya ang panyo niya. Kinindatan lang siya nito nang tiningnan niya.

"Thank you," pabulong niyang sabi.

The night ended when they cheered for the soon-to-be-weds.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit. Wala namang espesyal na naganap noong overnight bachelors' party nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo — aside doon sa revelation ni Sehun — pero somehow, mas naging malapit muli sila ni Sehun. Kung dati ay hanggang text lang sila nag-uusap, ngayo'y halos araw-araw na din silang magkasamang mag-lunch. Minsa'y dinala siya nito sa restaurant ni Jongdae na sya namang sobrang ikinatuwa ng kaibigan. Nalibre pa sila ng pananghalian.

No'ng namili siya ng damit na susuotin niya para sa kasal, sinabayan din siya nitong mamili. One time, kahit sa paggogrocery shopping ay sabay sila. Hatid-sundo siya ni Sehun. Sa ilang beses na nga niyang pagpunta sa unit ni Baekhyun ay nakasundo na nito si Mongryeong.

Not that he minded, it felt nice, pero hindi niya lang maiwasan manibago at medyo mataranta, lalo na't nararamdaman niyang muling tumitibok ng malakas ang puso.

Naku, ganitong-ganito 'yun dati no'ng una pa silang nagkakilala ni Sehun.

As much as possible, ayaw na niyang maulit 'yun. Sapat naman na sa kanyang maging kaibigan si Sehun. Ayaw na niyang humingi ulit ng higit pa sa kaya nitong ibigay.

Mahirap pero kakayanin muli ni Baekhyun.

Mabilis na dumaan ang ilang araw and before they knew it, June 12 na. Araw na ng kasal nila Chanyeol at Kyungsoo.

Like the usual, susunduin ni Sehun si Baekhyun sa kanyang unit kaya maagang nag-ayos si Baekhyun. Ayaw naman niyang makaabala kay Sehun. Makikisakay na nga siya.

Suot-suot ang kanyang bagong suit, tiningnan muli ni Baekhyun ang sarili sa salamin.

"Pogi ba, Mongmong?" tanong niya sa alagang aso.

Tila'y naintindihan naman ito ni Mongryeong at tumahol saka winagayway ang buntot. Cute.

Ilang saglit pa ay narinig na ni Baekhyun ang tunog ng doorbell.

Parang tinangay ni Sehun ang hangin sa baga ni Baekhyun dahil hindi na naman siya makahinga.

Ang pogi. Napakapogi, hindi na mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mabilis na pagtibok ng puso niya. Gusto na lamang niyang maiyak, magwala kasi —

Shet, bakit nahulog na naman ako?

"Wow, B," namamanghang sabi ni Sehun.

Sa sobrang paglalaway niya sa kaibigan ay hindi niya napansin ang tingin nito sa kanya. 

"You look really good. Bagay na bagay sa'yo 'yung napili natin."

"Asus, nambola ka pa. Nakita mo naman na akong suot 'to dati." Sinubukan niyang itago ang nararamdaman.

Char.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make you any less attractive."

Shet. Pa-fall.

"Thanks, I guess." He cleared his throat. Baka sakaling mawala ang kilig na nararamdaman. "Pasok ka muna kunin ko lang gamit ko then we can leave."

Pagkatalikod niya ay agad niyang nakita si Mongryeong na tumatakbo papunta sa kanila.

Ay, kay Sehun lang pala. Nilagpasan lang siya nito.

Tiningnan niya ulit ang sarili sa salamin bago kinuha ang mga gamit. Pagbaba niya ay nakita niyang nakikipaglaro si Sehun kay Mongryeong.

"Mongmong," tawag niya. Agad naman tumakbo papunta sa kanya ang aso. "Aalis lang ako. Good boy ka ha."

Tumahol lang si Mongryeong.

"Let's go?"

Sabay na umalis ang dalawa.

The place was magically beautiful. Garden wedding kasi ang naisipan nila Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, lalo na't mahilig silang dalawa sa mga halaman at bulaklak. Hindi siya overwhelming. In fact, sobrang simple lang ng dekorasyon pero napakagandang tingnan. Instead of the traditional formation na lahat nakaharap sa altar, 'yung altar ay nasa gitna habang ang mga upuan ay naka U-shaped. Sa likod ng altar ay may malaking arc na gawa sa pinagbubuhol na wood branches na may mga dahon at mga puting bulaklak. Ang aisle ay inulanan ng petals. Sa entrance nito ay may malalaking kahoy na hugis tatsulok, parang tent. Sa tuktok ay meron ulit bouquet ng iba't-ibang uri ng bulaklak. Meron puting tela na loosely nakabalot sa bawat kahoy, katulad sa mga upuan. Sa bawat ibabaw nito ay may isang stem ng sunflower na hahawakan ng mga guests sa paglakad ni Kyungsoo. Ito kasi ang paborito niyang bulaklak. Napakamaaliwalas at presko ng lugar. Buti nalang at hindi masyadong tirik ang araw kahit summer.

Ganito talaga siguro kapag nakatadhanang mangyari.

Umupo si Baekhyun kasama ang mga tropa sa may bandang harap. Si Sehun kasi ang best man ni Chanyeol kaya wala ito sa tabi niya. Kasama ni Sehun ang kuya ni Kyungsoo na best man naman nito.

Ilang saglit pa ay nagsimula nang tumugtog ng piano si Junmyeon — Han Dong Geun's Amazing You.

Naluluha si Baekhyun. Hindi man niya nasundan ng buo ang pag-iibigan nina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, sapat na ang mahigit isang taong nasaksihan niya para makaramdam ng nag-uumapaw na pride. Hindi din naging madali ang daang tinahak ng dalawa. Ilang beses ding sinubok ang kanilang pagmamahalan. Isang beses nga muntik na silang maghiwalay dahil sa isang hindi pagkakaintindihan. Buti nalang ay napag-usapan ng maayos. Mula noon, naging mas matatag na ang relasyon at pagmamahalan nilang dalawa. Sila talaga 'yung tipong mapapa-sana all ka nalang.

Nang makarating na si Kyungsoo sa altar at pinunasan ang mga luhang tumutulo sa mga mata ng kabiyak, naibaling ni Baekhyun ang tingin kay Sehun na nakatayo sa tabi ni Chanyeol. Nakatingin din ito sa kanya.

Halos hindi makahinga si Baekhyun. Kahit kailan ay hindi pa siya tiningnan ni Sehun ng ganito; kahit no'ng sila pa. Kaya hindi niya maintindihan kung ano ang ibig sabihin nito. Meron nga ba?

Ramdam niya ang muling mabilis na tibok ng puso.

Wala na, finish na.

Hulog na naman siya.

Wala nang bawian. Hiling nalang niya'y sana, sa pagkakataong ito, sasaluhin na siya.

Naging mahaba ang araw para kay Baekhyun. Pagkatapos ng kasalan, dumiretso kasi sila sa reception. Doon, nagbigay siya ng kanta para sa bagong kasal. Hindi talaga mahilig kumanta si Baekhyun sa harap ng maraming tao. Madalas, sa karaoke lang naman siya kumakanta kasi nahihiya siya. Pero dahil nirequest ng mag-asawa, hindi na siya nakatanggi pa. Nawala din ang kaba at hiya ni Baekhyun nang pinalakpakan siya ng malakas ng mga bisita.

"Baek! Pag kinasal din kami ni Yixing ha, kanta ka din," pakikusap ni Jongin sa kanya.

With a blush, flattered, Baekhyun immediately agreed.

Nang matapos ang selebrasyon, agad nang umuwi si Baekhyun. Siyempre, hinatid ulit siya ni Sehun.

"Salamat ulit sa paghatid, Sehun," sabi niya dito.

Nakatayo na silang dalawa sa harap ng pintuan niya.

"Wala 'yun. Ikaw pa ba."

Oh, kilig ka naman.

"Sige, mauna na ako. Ingat ka sa pagdadrive ha?" Akmang tatalikod na sana si Baekhyun nang tinawag siya ulit ni Sehun.

"Yes?"

May pag-aalinlangan sa mukha ni Sehun pero kita niya ding pilit nito tinatapangan ang sarili para sa kung anuman ang sasabihin niya. Kinabahan tuloy bigla si Baekhyun.

"I like you," pag-amin ni Sehun. "And I know it's probably selfish of me to say this, pagkatapos ng sakit na dinanas mo sa'kin pero kung papayag ka, hihingi sana ako ulit ng isang pagkakataon. Ako naman ngayon ang manliligaw."

Shet, ano daw?

Syempre masaya si Baekhyun doon. Masayang-masaya. Pero hindi din mawala sa kanya kung totoo ba 'to. Hindi din mawala sa kanya 'yung takot. Susugal ba siya ulit? Sigurado na ba si Sehun sa kanya?

"Hindi mo naman ako kailangan sagutin ngayon. Basta I'll make my feelings and interests known, if that's okay with you."

"Sorry, hindi ko lang talaga alam ano ang sasabihin. To be honest, I'm shocked. Hindi ko naman kasi inexpect dadating 'to," pag-eexplain ni Baekhyun.

Sehun flashed a small smile. "It's okay, B. I understand naman."

"Thank you, Sen. To be honest, I like you, too. Ulit." He chuckled. "Pero medyo complicated pa 'yung nararamdaman ko eh. Ayoko din namang magcommit sa'yo na naguguluhan at may takot. Hindi mo din naman deserve 'yun."

"It's okay. You don't have to force yourself, B," sagot ni Sehun sa kanya. "Do you want me to stay away ba muna and give you space?"

Umiling si Baekhyun. "You don't have to. Please stay."

"Okay." Nilapitan siya ni Sehun at niyakap ng mahigpit. "I promise to treat you right this time, B."

Niyakap din niya pabalik si Sehun, holding on to his promise.

True to his words, Sehun did make his feelings and intentions known. Araw-araw niyang nililigawan si Baekhyun, ginawa niya ang mga bagay na dati'y hindi niya nagawa dito. Si Baekhyun naman kasi dati ang nanligaw. Si Baekhyun ang nag-offer na tutulungan siyang makamove on.

Pero ngayong wala nang nakakapit kay Sehun kundi pagmamahal para sa kanya — as he said — wala nang nakapagpigil sa panliligaw nito.

Madalas, pinapadalhan siya ni Sehun ng kung anu-ano. Bulaklak, strawberry treats na paboritong-paborito ni Baekhyun, at pati mga inadd to cart niya sa Shopee at Lazada, biglang dumadating sa office niya nang bayad na.

"Bayad na po ni Sir Sehun 'yan," laging sabi ng mga delivery men kaya naman ay tinutukso na si Baekhyun sa office nila.

Dinadala din siya nito sa iba't-ibang lugar. Pansin din niya na sobrang thoughtful at observant pala ni Sehun. Mahilig magkwento si Baekhyun ng kung anu-anong sumagi sa isip o mahanap sa internet, katulad ng mga lugar na gusto niyang puntahan o mga lugar na nagagandahan siya. Hindi niya alam na tinetake note na pala ni Sehun ang mga bagay na ito. Kaya halos every weekend na lang ay sinusurpresa siya at dinadala sa mga lugar na ito; kahit gaano pa kalayo.

Minsan, kapag pagod at stress sa trabaho si Baekhyun, laging nandoon si Sehun sa tabi niya para makinig sa kung anuman ang rants niya at damayan siya. Hindi naman nabibigo si Sehun.

Sa tuwing may gala ang barkada, sinasama siya nito kaya eventually, nalaman din ulit ng barkada ang estado ng relasyon nila. Napuno naman ng pambabanta si Sehun sa mga kaibigan; syempre kalokohan lang na siguro ay may kasama na ding mga 10% katotohanan.

"I can see sincere si Sehun sa'yo," sabi sa kanya ni Jongin one time no'ng nag-hang out ulit ang barkada. Napaisip tuloy si Baekhyun kung halata ba ang pangambang nararamdaman niya.

"Ramdam ko naman 'yun and I appreciate it," panimula niya. "Pero hindi ko lang din maiwasang maisip 'yung dati. Sorry."

Jongin placed his hands on both of Baekhyun's shoulders. "You don't have to be sorry. It's okay, Baek. Valid naman 'yun kasi grabe din naman 'yung sakit na naranasan mo no'n."

Inalis ni Jongin ang strands of hair na nasa mukha ni Baekhyun and tucked them behind his ear. "You are an amazing person, Baek. Sobrang hanga ako sa bigat at lalim ng pagmamahal mo. Even with the fact that you are open to the idea of giving Sehun another chance with you despite what happened is already a very brave move. Your heart is pure, and your love is with no boundaries. And a man like you deserves nothing any less of what you can give. You have all the right to guard it as much as you want."

Naluha si Baekhyun. Sobrang natouch siya sa sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya kaya hindi na niya pinigilan ang sarili at niyakap niya ito.

"Thank you, Jongin. Sobra."

"You deserve the best, Baek. I can see you love Sehun as much as you used to. Huwag mong hayaang pigilan ka ng nakaraan mo." Bumitaw si Jongin sa pagkakayakap at pinunasan ang mga luha ni Baekhyun. "It's all in the past for a reason. Ang mahalaga, may ngayon, may bukas kayong pwedeng harapin nang magkasama. Whenever you're ready."

Tama si Jongin. Lahat ng sinabi nito sa kanya, baon niya hanggang sa pag-uwi niya.

Bakit nga ba niya hinahayaan ang sariling balutin ng takot at pangamba? Kung noo'y hinarap niya ang lahat nang iyon nang mag-isa, bakit niya pinipigilan ang sarili ngayong tatahakin na nila ito nang magkasama ni Sehun? Ngayon pa ba siya susuko kung kailan handa na siyang saluhin ni Sehun?

"B?" natigil siya sa pag-iisip nang tinawag siya ni Sehun. "Andito na tayo sa unit mo."

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa labas at nakitang nakarating na nga sila.

"Are you okay?" nag-aalalang tanong sa kanya ni Sehun. "Kanina ka pa tahimik."

"Sehun?" mahinang tawag niya dito saka tumingin sa kanya. "Paano mo nasabing gusto mo ko?"

Sehun clearly looked surprise. Sabagay, biglaan nga naman itong natanong ni Baekhyun. Alam naman niyang totoo ang nararamdaman ni Sehun, pero gusto niya kasi talagang malaman.

"Well," panimula ni Sehun. "All this time, sa tuwing nakakasama kita, natutuwa ako ng sobra. Dati akala ko it's just because it felt nostalgic, it felt nice to be reconnected with you again after so long. But the feelings grew and one day I woke up wanting to see you more."

Ang ganda ng ngiti sa mukha ni Sehun, Baekhyun's heart swelled at that.

"Tapos, habang pinanood kong nagmarch si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo down the aisle, iniisip ko din 'yung sarili kong kasal." Hinawakan ni Sehun ang mukha ni Baekhyun. "Hindi ko inaasahan, hindi ko sinasadya, pero ikaw ang nakita ko. Nakita kitang naglalakad papunta sa akin. Nagulat din ako. It felt so real and that's when I realized I love you. At that moment, I felt so stupid for ever letting you go. For not feeling this overwhelming affection back when I still had you. Then I looked at you no'n."

Sehun started caressing his cheek. "I suddenly felt brave, thinking maybe it wouldn't be too late. I took the jump kahit hindi ako siguradong kakayanin ko. I just knew then that if I let you go now again, I'd hate myself forever."

He met Sehun's loving gaze at doo'y naiyak siyang muli; hindi dahil sa lungkot pero dahil sa nag-uumapaw na saya at pagmamahal para sa lalaking kasama niya ngayon.

Pero siyempre, hindi ito alam ni Sehun. Kaya agad siyang nataranta nang biglang umiyak si Baekhyun.

"B? Bakit ka umiiyak? May problema ba? Did I say something wrong?" Mabilis na hinubad ni Sehun ang seatbelt niya at lumapit ng lubusan kay Baekhyun, hawak ang magkabilang pisngi nito.

Umiling si Baekhyun. Hindi makapagsalita dahil patuloy lang na tumutulo ang mga luha niya.

"Bakit ka umiiyak?"

"Kasi…" sinubukan niyang magsalita sa gitna ng mga hikbi. "Kasi mahal na mahal kita."

Bahagya namang natigilan si Sehun do'n; gulat.

"Tama ba narinig ko, B? Please, sabihin mong tama 'yun."

"Sehun naman ehh."

"Please," his voice also started breaking. "Please, parinig ako ulit."

"Mahal kita, Sehun. Sinasagot na kita."

Agad siyang binalot ni Sehun sa kanyang mainit at mahigpit na yakap habang walang humpay na minamantra kay Baekhyun ang kaniyang pagmamahal.

Binitawan siya ni Sehun at hinawakan muli ang mukha niya. "I love you, too, B. Fuck, it feels great to say that out loud. Thank you, sobrang thank you kasi binigyan mo ako ng pagkakataon ulit. I'm never, ever letting you go again, unless ayaw mo na."

"Heh," sabi ni Baekhyun sabay hampas nang mahina sa dibdib ni Sehun. "Ako? Aayawan ka? Ilang taon din kitang minahal no. Ang bobo ko naman kung papakawalan kita."

Natawa lang si Sehun, kasabay ng pagtulo ng mga luha niya na agad din naman pinunasan ni Baekhyun.

Hindi na naghintay pa si Sehun at hinalikan na niya si Baekhyun. Ramdam niya ang saya at pagmamahal nito sa bawat halik na binibigay niya.

Siguro nga, iba talaga gumalaw ang tadhana.

Minsan nang naging kanya si Sehun pero siguro hindi iyon ang nakatakdang panahon para sa kanila, sa kanya. Sabi nga nila, may pangalawang pagkakataon kasi hindi naman lahat ay handa para sa una.

Sino nga bang mag-aakala na ang kaligayahang akala dati ni Baekhyun ay ipinagkait niya kay Sehun ay siya ring magbibigay?

Sino ang mag-aakalang susugal si Baekhyun muli sa parehong tao na dati'y akala ni Sehun hindi nakatadhanang magbibigay kay Baekhyun ng wagas na pag-ibig?

Totoo palang may tamang oras para sa tamang tao.

Siguro gano'n din sila. Siguro hindi din talaga iyon ang tamang oras para sa kanila.

Dahil kahit ilang araw, buwan, o taon man ang lumipas at naglayo, magtatagpo at magtatagpo din ulit.

Sa pagpapalaya ni Baekhyun kay Sehun, at sa pagpapalaya ni Sehun kay Jongin, natagpuan nila hindi lamang ang kanilang mga sarili kundi pati ang isa't-isa.

Tama nga talaga si Ate Moira.

Mahirap nga talaga yatang kalabanin ang itinadhana.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Sorry, medyo napahaba siya. Like the second part, I had a poll din for this ending. Since nag-tie, bumunot nalang ako (as in, ginawa ko siya HAHA) at nabunot ko 'yung tie/uniform choice. So here it goes.
> 
> Halfway through the fic hanggang sa ending seemed a bit rush na. Sorry, I really wanted to finish this one na kasi I feel like I've dragged it longer than it should. So, apologies for the boring parts and medyo confusing skips. Less detailed parts. Hngg. Thousands of apologies! 😔
> 
> Since you've reached the end, hindi na ito spoiler no? Hahaha. Yes, they had their second chance. Hooray! I just wanted to show na minsan, hindi naman masama ang magbigay ng pangalawang pagkakataon. Kasi gaya nga ng sabi, hindi naman lahat handa para sa una.
> 
> Sehun was still into Jongin before and Baekhyun was too into him na handa siyang durugin ang sarili para kay Sehun. Pareho silang sumugal nang hindi handa. Sumugal sa magkaibang dahilan. It just wasn't the right time for them.
> 
> But now, they have the same outlook. Looking at the same path, have the same reasons to fight and that's the love they now share. Indeed, their hopes and wishes for the other came true — na makahanap sila ng taong magmamahal at magpapasaya ng lubusan sa isa't isa. It was still them, afterall.
> 
> (And since this series has ended, ishashare ko nalang alternative endings supposedly for the second part and this.
> 
> The alternative plot for Sehun's part was: dapat sasabihin ni Sehun sa letter niya that all this time, natutunan niya din mahalin si Baekhyun but only failed to show him. I honestly liked the plot I ended up with more though.
> 
> For this, the 'flowers' option sa poll would have meant an (un)happy ending. Jongin and Sehun would've gotten back together and the wedding that Baekhyun would've attended was Jongin and Sehun's. But it wouldn't really be unhappy. For me, happy ending pa din, just not a happy ending together. Sehun got the endless love and happiness he wanted to share with Jongin and Baekhyun was the happiest to have witnessed it. It was why he let go in the first place.
> 
> Now that you know the alternative plots, did you still like how the series went in the end or did you prefer the alternatives? Hehe)
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! 💛


End file.
